


santa baby

by echokomfloukru



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Holidays, Santa Kink, Smut, not much because im still improving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echokomfloukru/pseuds/echokomfloukru
Summary: “Come on, Maze. I said I was sorry. What can I do to make it up? I'll do anything."Maze frown turns into a evil grin. She leans forward as Lucifer leans back, the look in her eyes telling him he would soon regret this.“Anything?”“Anything.”





	

“What is the cause of this madness?”

Trixie looked at him then walked over and hugged him after placing a candy cane on the tree.

“Its our Christmas tree.”

“Christmas?”

Trixie nodded, smiling, “Yeah. Mommy said its Jesus’ birthday.”

Lucifer rolled his eyes, “Bloody hell.”

Chloe came out the her room at that moment, throwing a look at Lucifer, silently telling him to watch his language. He gave her the same look; he was the devil. He could do whatever he wanted.

“Why are you here, Lucifer?”

“Good to see you, too, Detective. I'm here for my Maze.”

“She’s in her room.”

Lucifer is about to head there when Chloe stops him, her hand grabbing his sleeve, “I don't what you did to upset her, but fix it. And don't do it again…. _or else._ ”

Lucifer almost laughs, but the look in her eyes scares him a bit. He removes her hand politely from his arm, “Duly noted, Detective.”

He knocks on her door as it comes into view, waiting for her to open it. She tries to close it once she sees it's him, but Lucifer holds it open with his foot.

“Now, now, Mazikeen. Is that anyway to greet a friend?”

Maze rolls her eyes and walks away from the door, allowing him to come in.

“What do you want?”

“Well, I wanted to see you, of course.”

Maze snorts, resting one leg on top of the other as she sits on her bed, “Well, you've seen me you can go now.”

She waves at the door, telling him to leave. He doesn't listen. Instead he sits next to her on the bed, grabbing her hands in his. 

“I take it you're still holding a grudge.”

Maze says nothing.

“Are you still mad at me?”

Still nothing.

“Come on, Maze. I said I was sorry. What can I do to make it up?"

"I'll do anything."

Maze's frown turns into a evil grin. She leans forward as Lucifer leans back, the look in her eyes telling him he would soon regret this.

“Anything?”

“Anything.”

*

“Ho ho ho….”

Lucifer practically pushes the young boy off his lap and sighs. The things he did for love. He wanted to make up with Maze, but wearing a Santa costume and having a bunch of tiny mortals sit on his lap and talk his ear off was not what he had in mind.

Maze came over and stood next to him, a plate of chocolate chip cookies in her hand, “Trixie wanted me to give these to you.”

She sits them on floor by his chair then turns to walk away. He grabs her before she could get too far, sitting her on his lap. She doesn't move away so he takes that as a sign that her anger at him has lessened.

He wraps his arm around her waist, feeling her settle back into him, “Are you still mad at me?”

Maze sighs, turning around in his arms to look at him, placing her lips gently on his.

The kiss lasts for awhile until they hear Trixie yell, “MOMMY! MAZE IS KISSING SANTA CLAUS!”

They break apart with a laugh and Lucifer moves lips to his ear, “Keep that up and I might have to put your name on my naughty list.”

Maze laughs then pats her arm so he can remove them and allow her to get up.

“Later, Santa.”

She rubs her hand across his face, seductively, as she walks away and Lucifer is suddenly feeling his Christmas spirit.

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I just wrote and might I say I am very pleased with myself. I should be in class right now but I don't feel like and I need something to do to past the time for the next hour. So here you go. I hope you like it. Comments are nice.


End file.
